Familiers
Pets can be bought in the Shop for a set duration of 30 days. 4 of them are miniaturized versions of dragons that have appeared in Raids and Dungeons, costing 250 rubies when not owned and can be extended at a 15% discount costing 213 rubies. Each pet provides unique benefits to improve a player's experience. The benefits from multiple pets will stack and can some can be (de)activated. The pet info interface can be found by pressing the Question Mark in the Recruit Pet Shop or by selecting your pet in the lobby. Pet benefits may also be deactivated in this interface by selecting the specific dragon and checking off the specific box. To reach this interface the player can either press the question mark in the pet shop or select the pet from the lobby. The 5th pet, Scarlet Tia, is a fairy that is bought for $9.99 and gives you 200 rubies and 100 shoes upon purchase. In addition, the player will receive 30 rubies and 20 shoes upon login once per day for every day that she is owned. This provides 1100 rubies and 700 shoes in total for 30 days. The 6th pet, Eligos, currently grants 200 Rubies and 10 (30) Essence Select Summon upon purchase. Also, by logging in daily, 30 Rubies and 2 (5) Essence Select Summon will be sent. In addition, for every 200 Shoes consumed, there will be an extra Essence Select Summon. The numbers in brackets are the updated numbers in KR server, which probably will come to global servers later. Dark Fury is a desired pet among players as it grants the ability to auto-run raids especially when combined with Komodo Wing's ability to auto-salvage acquired grade C-S equipment. Eligos Description: Eligos, a fairy who is curious about the world, is waiting for a hero to take her on an adventure. She prepared awesome rewards for the hero who will take her along. Benefits: *Receive 30 Rubies and 2 Essence Select Summon once a day when you log in. Receive additional Essence for consuming Shoes. (Regardless of the time of purchase, the Shoe Consumption Reward will expire after 30 days at 12 a.m.) Scarlet Tia Description: Born from a crimson ruby, Scarlet Tia symbolizes wealth. Her golden locks are known to bring prosperity to the hero she's with. Benefits: *Receive 30 Rubies and 20 Shoes once a day when you log in (even if its not your Main Pet). Thunder Fury Description: An offspring of Junglefury, a dragon of Forgotten Forest that spews lightning. Thunder Fury's spark speeds up the allies' growth and serves as the best dungeon exploration partner. Benefits: *For acquired allies: C allies will be used to auto-enhance S allies, and B Allies will be used to auto-enhance SS allies. *20% Gold Discount for Ally Auto-Enhance (Only Auto-enhances newly-acquired allies, including allies acquired using Ally Ticket(s).) Komodo Wings Description: Fairies have created Komodo Fairy with magic. Komodo Wings are an offspring of Komodo Fairy and possess a mysterious power that turns precious metals into jewels. Benefits: *For acquired equipment and accessories: C-SS will Auto-salvage. *20% points increase when you auto-salvage (Salvage points can be used on the Workshop salvage screen) Dark Fury Description: Obsidian Mountain's Shadowcrag is among the most powerful dragons. Dark Fury is Shadowcrag's offspring and prefers exploration over hunting or fighting. Benefits: *If the raid Auto-retry is on or when you die, revival items are used automatically. *20% off additional rewards in Raid (You must have revival items to use the Auto-retry feature) Deadly Fire Description: 'Deus Deathcrown' of the fortress is a dragon that rules over death. 'Deadly Fire' is a creature born with the energy of 'Deus Deathcrown' and enjoys collecting shiny jewels. Benefits: *Auto-combine with C-SS cards or C-A jewels. *20% off Gold to combine. (SSS card and jewel combine can be selected as an option).